


Super Girl

by Rainy_dearest



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_dearest/pseuds/Rainy_dearest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you think York? Which super hero is Carolina?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing I wrote and then forgot about and now it's here.  
> (I don't really know that much about superheroes, just what my friend has told me :/ )

“I think you’d be Wonder Woman.”

Carolina frowned at North’s greeting as she stepped into the common room.

“Excuse me. What?” she blinked in confusion, crossing her arms.

“We all have super hero names.” North explained, gesturing around the room. “I’m Captain America, York’s Nick Fury, Maine is the Hulk, and so on.” The top freelancer just silently nodded. “So, I was thinking,”

“Don’t hurt yourself” she interrupted teasingly, and North made a face before continuing.

“Anyways, you don’t have a super hero name. So I think you’d be Wonder Woman.”

“The fine madam seems like more of a Firestar to me.” Wyoming interjected from across the room. “What with the red hair and all.”

“What about the Flash?” Washington spoke up. Everyone turned to stare at him incredulously, causing him to shrink back into his chair as he stumbled over his reasoning. “I mean, because of her armor enhancement she’s just really fast… so I thought… never mind.”

Carolina shook her head in exasperation. “You all realize how ridiculous this is, right?” she implored. “We’re soldiers, not little kids obsessing over stupid fantasies.”

Her words apparently fell on deaf ears as Wyoming blurted out. “You know, I believe I’ve changed my mind. She should be Cat Woman.”

North gaped at him. “No way. Do you have any idea how many states her comics were banned in?” The conversation quickly descended into a full out debate from there on, and Carolina could only sigh and watch helplessly with a more-than-slightly annoyed expression as she leaned against the wall. “What do you think York?” North asked after several minutes of bickering, trying to resolve the issue. “Which super hero is Carolina?”

“That’s easy.” The tan freelancer replied, without even glancing up from where he was sprawled out on the couch, reading one of his comic books. The others leaned closer and Carolina looked up just as he smiled and peered at her over the rim of his book.

“She’s Carolina. She’s already a super hero.”


End file.
